Tak akan kembali
by Ar Raify
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016 /Pertemuan kembali denganmu.. Rasa sakit yang telah lama di pendam. Masa lalu dari kenyataan yang memudar. Mimpi dari mawar merah muda yang pernah di puja. Kini membeku menjadi mawar hitam. Kenangan buruk, yang tak akan pernah ingin ia buka lagi.


**Tak akan Kembali**

Penulis: Ar Raify

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Déjà vu by JKT48

Blue Rose oleh JKT48

Rating: T

Prompt # 58

Kategori : **SasuSaku Alternate Universe (AU)**

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri / Pertemuan kembali denganmu... Rasa sakit yang dirindu. Masa lalu kenyataan yang pudar. Mimpi dari mawar merah muda yang pernah di puja. Kini membeku menjadi mawar hitam. Kenangan buruk, yang tak akan pernah ingin ia buka lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

don't like, don't read

.

.

.

 _Siapakah yang memanggilku  
Mengapa bisa mengerti  
Tuhan tak buat kebetulan sebagai alasan_.

.

.

.

" _Sakura .."_

Suara yang masih terasa nyata dan jelas dalam pikirannya. Masa lalu yang bahkan tak ingin ia ingat. Mata emeraldnya yang melihat ke arah sekerumunan orang dewasa yang sebayanya. Ia mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Walau dari kejauhan, ia mengenal sosok itu. Sosok yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi.

"Hei? Sakura? Sedang apa melamun di sini?" Tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya tersetak kaget. Spontan ia melirik si pelaku yang menepuknya, gadis bersurai pirang yang merupakan sahabat baiknya.

"Ah, Ino. Aku kira siapa.." ujarnya sambil menarik nafas lega. Sang sahabat memasang ekspresi bingung ketika melihat respon gadis musim semi di depannya ini.

"Sudah bertemu dengan yang lain?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin Ino mengetahui bahwa ia sejak tadi memerhartikan seseorang. Ino mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Baik sama seperti biasanya." jawab Ino datar. Mereka kini berada di Konoha Senior High School untuk menghadiri reuni angkatan mereka. Posisinya memang sudah berubah dari yang tadi, tapi itu tak bisa mengubah fakta bahwa ia masih bias melihat sosok pemuda tersebut. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang menjadi masa lalu terburuk baginya saat masa-masa terakhirnya sekolah.

.

.

.

 _Pertemuan pertama dengan kamu  
Alasan yang bisa kupercaya  
Hanya ingatanku dan milikku saja_

Ingatan kelam itu seakan menjadi alasan baginya untuk tidak kembali pada cinta yang sama. Gadis bersurai merah muda ini benar-benar mengingat dengan jelas kejadian malam itu. Di jembatan yang menghubungkan sekolahnya dengan komplek perumahannya. Di malam musim panas yang entah mengapa terasa seperti musim dingin yang membeku.

"Sakura .."

"Ya? Ada apa mendadak menyuruhku kemari?" yang di panggil merespon dengan suara lembut dan senyuman sehangat musim semi. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan meleleh.

"Aku ingin kita putus.."

"Apa?"

Bagaikan bola lampu yang indah seindah lampu istana yang jatuh begitu saja menghantam lantai dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia membulatkan mata, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya ini. Tubuhnya bergetar menatap kekasihnya. Tawa kaku nan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bohongkan?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa hal itu hanyalah candaan konyol dari sang pacar. Namun, ia salah. Tatapan dingin nan menusuk yang di lemparkan padanya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"..." tak ada kata yang ia ucapkan lagi. Tak ada lagi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan mulutnya. Cairan bening mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku bosan denganmu. Dan aku juga punya orang lain yang lebih baik darimu. Aku jadi pacarmu karena dulu terikat taruhan konyol dengan seseorang yang kusukai. Masa taruhannya sudah selesai. Jadi, lebih baik kita putus."

 _Gunakan._

Sakura jatuh, terduduk begitu saja. Kakinya mendadak kehilangan tenaga untuk menahan berat badannya. Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, membuatnya seakan-akan ingin mati. Bahkan, kata-kata seperti :Sakit sekali" tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Kurasa kita cukup sampai di sini. Selamat tinggal." Dan kemudian, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Hujan yang deras pun turun, seakan-akan mendukung kesedihan si gadis musim semi tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Deja vu  
Sepertinya pernah melihat  
Mentari mendekat ke arah cinta  
Di momen yang berikutnya menjadi seperti ini_

Kenangan yang pernah ia jalani di masa lalu, rasanya seperti terulang kembali saat ini. Kenangan buruk, yang tak ingin ia buka lagi, kini terbayang sangat di depan matanya bagaikan sedang menonton sebuah film. Pemuda itu kini melihat ke arahnya.

Menyadari sang mantan melihat ke arah dirinya, Sakura dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya, berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan masuk ke dalam kerumunan lautan manusia. Ia tak ingin membuka kenangan lama lagi setelah ia berusaha menutup rapat dari perasaan laknat itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Pemuda tersebut sadar betul dengan siapa yang ia lihat. Gadis itu, gadis yang ia campakan lima tahun lalu. Gadis yang tulus mencintainya namun ia tinggalkan demi gadis yang memeras kekayaannya. Mereka saling tatap, namun hanya sebentar sampai akhirnya si pinky tersebut lari begitu saja ke dalam kerumuman orang.

Tak mengerti. Hati ini tak mengerti. Kaki ini bergerak begitu saja, mengikuti arah si gadis musim semi itu. Diri ini tak mengerti. Kenapa dulu ia dengan mudahnya mencampakan si pinky itu. Jiwa ini tak mengerti. Mengapa ia begitu merindukan si gadis pinky tersebut. Perasaan ini tak mengerti. Mengapa ia sangat menyesal setelah mencampakan gadis tersebut.

"Sakura!" untuk pertama kalinya, lidah ini mengucapkan nama itu kembali.

.

.

.

 _Deja vu  
Rasa sakit yang dirindu  
Masa lalu kenyataan yang pudar  
Masa depan yang sama terulang kembali  
Ingin mencinta_

Begitu cepat, tangan yang lebih besar dari tangan Sakura kini menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik Sakura. Mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Rasa sakit yang lama kini kembali menusuk hati serta perasaannya. Membuatnya tak bisa menghindar dari kenyataan bahwa ia masih memiliki perasaan kepada pemuda tersebut walau hanya sekecil satu kelopak bunga mawar.

"Sakura, kenapa lari dariku?" tanya pemuda yang sejak tadi mengejarnya. Sakura masih setia dengan posisinya membelakangi pemuda tersebut sambil berusaha menahan tangis dan air mata. Ia menghela napas.

"Lepas." Perintahnya dengan nada yang tajam dan suara yang serak.

"Apa?" yang di perintah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak di percaya.

"Aku bilang lepas!" bentak Sakura sambil memberontak dan alhasil tangannya terlepas.

"Sakura ..."

"Jangan pernah memanggil nama kecilku lagi, tuan muda **Uchiha**." ujar Sakura dengan dingin sambil menekan kata **"Uchiha"** dalam kalimatnya. Hal itu membuat pemuda berpemilikan nama, Uchiha Sasuke ini tertegun. Haruno Sakura terkekeh pelan, menatap sinis si bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

"Ada apa? Kaget melihat gadis lemah yang kau campakan lima tahun lalu kini bisa mengertakmu?" ujar Sakura sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku.. Soal itu.. Maaf.." ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang amat kecil.

"Apa? Maaf? Maaf katamu?! Hahaha!" tawa sinis Sakura keluar begitu saja ketika mendengar kata maaf keluar dari mulut si Uchiha terhormat ini. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tahu Sakura tak akan memaafkannya sampai kapan pun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendapatkan maafku? Mengajakku balikkan? Yakan?" tanya Sakura. Sebuah anggukkan kecil di berikan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal itu.. setelah sebulan putus, aku baru sadar tentang perasaanku padamu. Dan, aku juga baru menyadari hanya kau yang mencintaiku dengan tulus dan bukan dengan materi. Hal itu membuatku kini mencintai-" belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan, Sakura langsung memutuskannya.

"Mencintaiku? Aku dulu memang mencintaimu, tapi sekarang tidak."

"Apa?" reaksi bodoh yang langka sekali di berikan oleh seorang Uchiha, kini di berikan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku bukanlah gadis bodoh nan lugu yang bisa kau jebak lagi dank au permainkan lagi seperti dulu. Jangan harap aku akan kembali padamu." ujar Sakura. Membuat Sasuke terdiam.

.

.

.

 _Lupakan saja  
semua tentang diriku  
Rasa cinta itu  
hanyalah rasa, ragu naluri sesaat  
_

Pintu hatinya sudah lama ia tutup rapat dan kunci. Dengan perasaan yang sudah lama membeku, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan melewati Sasuke, sebelum benar-benar melewati Sasuke, ia menghentikan kakinya tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Jangan naïf Uchiha. Semuanya bisa kau beli dengan uang dan kau pakai seenaknya, tapi tidak dengan hati seseorang. Lupakan aku, karena hatiku ini tidak akan pernah lagi percaya pada cinta." ujarnya kemudian pergi melewati nya begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tetap akan menjadi masa lalu yang buruk untuk dirinya yang takkan pernah ia buka lagi sampai kapan pun. Menghancurkan cinta sebesar sebuah kelopak bunga mawar. Menghancurkan cinta ini tanpa tersisa sedikit pun.

 **END  
**


End file.
